Titans club
by Liana Gold
Summary: Roy drags ths boys out to one of the strip clubs in jump, the “Titans Club”. What the boys don’t know, is that they’re in for one hell of a night.
1. chapter 1

"No."

"Please?"

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Richard Grayson sighed, running a hand over his face, annoyed by his friends consistence. He looked back up to see Roy Harper with pleading eyes, a sight that he didn't see that often.

He wondered how this would do any good, why couldn't a boys night just stay at home, playing video games or something, Gar and Vic would like that.

"Do we have to go _there_? Of all places!" Richard exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. Roy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as Richard continued to be over dramatic.

"Yes, we do."

Blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. "But why? I mean I know it's what most guys do but we've never really been like-" a hand clasped over his mouth, muffling his voice. Roy let go when Richard finally stopped mumbling under his hand.

Roy ran a hand through his red hair, sighing as he and Richard had a minute long stare-down.

"We're going, with or without you."

Richard grumbled. "fine."

* * *

Richard groaned as he looked up at the blue illuminated lights that read "Titans strip club!" and was yanked inside by his wrists.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. God knows how long it's been since you've been laid." Roy stated. He had somehow convinced (more like dragged) the rest of their group of friends to the local club, claiming that they all needed a boys night, and this was the perfect place for it.

The moment he walked in, he was practically smacked in the face with the smell of alcohol and weed, the sudden contact with the loud music made it blare in his ears, continuing with a slight ringing sound even when he had adjusted to it.

The whole place was illuminated by low blue toned lights, the tables and bar were a dark color, almost a mix between navy and black, and there were horny men, and half-naked women everywhere. For some odd reason, none of them welcomed this sight.

"Dude! It smells like weed in here!" Garfield complained, holding his freckled nose. Victor rolled his eyes at the small boys complaints. "We're in a strip club, grass stain. What'd you expect it to smell like?"

"I don't know, perfume maybe?" Gar guessed, shrugging his shoulders. Victor rolled his eyes, along with Richard as Wally and Roy just laughed.

Garfield Logan was a friend from Richard's high school, he had just recently turned 21 and was finally allowed alcohol privileges; though he only looked about 18. Here recently he broke off his 2 year relationship with his, now ex girlfriend, Tara Markov.

"So, why don't we find you boys some girls?" Roy asked, peering throughout his group of friends while rubbing his hands together evilly. "First off, Jade is mine, or don't you go getting in ideas-"

Wally payed little attention, as a certain flash of pink caught his eye on one of the stages. A dreamy and lustful look gleamed in his blue eyes.

Garfield took notice of his dopey expression and smacked his arm, Wally continued to stare. Gar rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of his face, wondering if that was really drool on the sides of his mouth.

"I got my eyes on someone, the pretty pink haired one." Wally said, entranced by the way that moved.

Richard looked up, seeing the pale skinned girl Wally was currently drooling over. He had to admit, she was pretty good looking, not his type though. She was too cat-like, slender grey eyes that almost looked pink, a heart shaped face, and bubblegum pink hair with light bangs, not to mention she was kind of short.

Roy wolf whistled, patting Wally on the shoulder. "Good luck with that one, she's said to be bad luck." He teased his red haired friend. Wally grumbled and pushing his hand away, glaring as Roy laughed in amusement.

Wally West was Richard's cousin. Like Richard, he once had a playboy faze, and would absentmindedly flirt with every hot girl he saw just to get her in bed. Now, he was looking for a steady relationship, but based off his current and new obsession with this pink haired girl, he wasn't quite ready for that.

He peered around again, wondering why he agreed to go to this place. He was Richard Grayson, the billionaires son, the playboy. If he wanted he could easily have as many girls as he wanted swooning over him in a matter of minutes.

Truth be told, Richard had only been to a strip club once, and that was for an old friends birthday party when he was only 17 and had a fake ID. It wasn't the most pleasant experience, as later that night he had to walk home at 3:00am with no wallet, one shoe, a toy helicopter, broken sunglasses, and beer soaked pants. And to top it all off, his girlfriend, Barbara, broke up with them the next morning after he vomited on her and was experiencing the worst hangover of his life.

Richard zoned back into reality when he noticed that his group of friends were now gone. All littered throughout the building. Wally, no doubt, trying to catch the attention of the pink-haired girl. Roy somewhere in the back-rooms being pleasured, and Garfield trying to find the bathroom. He didn't know, nor care, where they all actually were. He knew one thing though, this night was not going to be pretty.

Let's just say, these boys were in for one _hell_ of a night...

 **HELLO PEOPLE!**

 **I hope you like the first chapter of "Titans Club."**

 **It's not the best but I've never really been good at first chapters so I promise it'll get better.**

 **Also, this story has NO POWERS! All of them are just regular human beings.**


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield continued to scurry around like a mad man. He had to really use that bathroom, and it wasn't helping that as soon as he started looking, a dance song started playing and everyone started crowding the floors.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it-"

He looked like he was dancing at this point. He tried jumping up to see but failed miserably, then he tried crawling but that was also a fluke. He was about to give up and go outside when he ran straight into another figure. "Oh! Sorry!" He looked down to apologize, but found himself going silent. He ran into a girl, with pin straight purple hair that was cut in a bob, pale skin, and blue eyes that he swore were purple at first glance.

"It's fine." The girl deadpanned. She looked up to see Garfield staring with his jaw open, and she felt a bit uncomfortable. "Excuse me" she pushed past his shoulder and started walking behind the bar. The bathroom long forgotten, he followed her straight to the bar, if it hadn't been for her slamming down the lifted door than he would've absentmindedly followed her behind the bar.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Her voice was sharp, which knocked him out of his daze. He shook his head then tried to remember what he was doing in the first place.

"I-uh...bathroom, uh."

Rachel extended her arm and pointed to her right, for a minute Gar was confused, until he saw what she was pointing at and realization slapped him across the head. "Oh!"

He began running off, leaving a smirking Rachel behind at the bar.

* * *

Roy watched as his friend hopelessly started at the pink haired girl, who was currently exiting off the stage and to the back room.

He'd been staring for a whole 7 minutes, and Roy didn't know if he should start to worry. Wally never acted like this around girls he liked, he was always smooth and flirted effortlessly. Now he looked like he barley knew how to approach a girl.

Roy sighed, tired of his friend acting like a complete idiot, and slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? Go talk to her already." Roy deadpanned, gesturing to the girl, now wearing regular clothes, talking to a girl with short purple hair and serving drinks at the bar. Wally shrugged in response, trying to find an excuse. "She probably has a boyfriend or something." He dismissed, Roy cocked his right eyebrow at the scarlet haired boy. "Really?"

Wally attempted to walk away, but Roy stopped him, pulling him back by the shoulders to give him the pep talk of his life. "Listen, just go up there and be blunt about it, order a drink and say you want her- and if worse comes to worse, say you'll pay her."

Wally nodded thoughtfully, why was he even considering this? No idea. Somehow he found the idea to be good and started shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna do it." Wally said, motivated.

"Go for it." Roy deadpanned again.

"Ok!" Roy winced as he saw Wally sprang towards the bar. The boy could never go anywhere without running, he slowed down after nearly knocking down a woman.

Roy sighed and shook his head, he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Karen?"

The girl turned around, her hazel eyes meeting the grey ones of Victor. A smile broke out on her face and her eyes lit up as she realized it was him.

"Sparky!" She threw her arms around his large figure in a hug. Victor was wandering around the club when he saw two pom pom hair buns, and a girl wearing golden yellow lingerie, he instantly though of his friend from middle school, Karen Beecher, before she moved to Gotham.

He blushed when she hugged him; for one, he use to have a crush on her. And two, she was half naked and seemed unbothered by it!

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were 13!" She exclaimed, pulling away and smiling brightly.

He looked at her again, she have definitely grown since the last time he saw her, in more than one way. Her curly hair was tied up in her usual two pom-pom hair bun style, and a strip of her bangs that were pulled back was dyed a vibrant yellow color, contrasting against the stark black. "Uh, I'm good, yeah." He responded, trying to keeps his eyes everywhere but her exposed body. "You?"

"Good as I can get." She said, gesturing to her exposing outfit and their surroundings. He shrugged, an apologetic smile on his face. "So what are you doing here? Last I remember you weren't all big on the stripper thing."

"Roy dragged me here for a boys night." He explained. Her face lit up slightly, he didn't really like how when he mentioned the others she seemed to pipe up. "Really? Are the others here too? Like Dick, Gar, and Wally?"

He nodded his head, and her hazel eyes lit up even more. Victor had met Karen in their engineering class, and both were very competitive with each other when it came to who could be the favorite and do the best. Even though they were always at each other's neck with competition, they were great friends, she was best friends with Tara, and all the boys liked her personality. Besides Roy, who she would always get annoyed with when he would obsess over his hair.

She had two step brothers, Más and Menos, who were only 4 when they were 13, so they were probably around 12 now.

"That's great! I haven't seen them in years either, where are they?"

"Roy is probably having sex in the back with some girl name Jade, Gar is looking for the bathroom and following some girl with purple hair, I have no idea where Richard is-probably flirting, and Wally is flirting/staring at that pink haired girl."

Karen's face went blank when he described her friends, which her old friends were flirting with.

"Oh no..."


End file.
